


Зелье

by Anny_Anyway



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anny_Anyway/pseuds/Anny_Anyway
Summary: За бетинг спасибо https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays
Relationships: Queenie Goldstein/Vinda Rosier
Kudos: 5





	Зелье

**Author's Note:**

> За бетинг спасибо https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays

Поднос дрожал в руках. Винда старалась нести его ровно, но он то и дело клонился то в одну, то в другую сторону. На подносе стояло большое блюдо с ярко-красными яблоками. Винда знала, что Куини любит именно такие. Бывало, сидя в глубоком кресле и подобрав под себя ноги, она ела их, жадно вгрызаясь в сочную мякоть, губы её становились влажными от сока и она облизывала их. Иногда Винда представляла, какими сладкими они, должно быть, были на вкус, и сама непроизвольно тянулась к такому же яблоку.  
«Она больше не нужна и даже опасна для наших планов. Ты знаешь, что делать» — сказал Гриндельвальд, даже не подозревая, какой эффект произвели его слова.  
К тому же он ошибался, Винда не знала. Впервые в жизни она не знала, что нужно делать. Она была его правой рукой, одной из самых верных соратниц, и за время, проведённое с ним, ей приходилось делать разные вещи, неприятные и даже отвратительные, но она умела отключать эмоции. Именно за это Гриндельвальд так её ценил. Но сейчас она не могла этого сделать – и, бездумно листая прабабкин гримуар, среди тысячи изобретённых ею ядов не могла найти нужного, который мог бы убить, не убивая.  
Она чуть дольше задержалась на странице с рецептом «Зелья вечного сна», задумчиво водя пальцем по списку ингредиентов. Раньше она не встречала его, рецепт был не слишком сложным, и Винда решила остановиться на нём, чтобы хоть ненадолго обмануться названием. Сон звучал не так страшно, как смерть, и не ложился тяжестью вины на сердце – по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Винда не взяла негнущимися пальцами фиал из тёмно-зелёного стекла и не опрокинула его на красные яблоки, глядя, как прозрачная жидкость стекает по ним, приближая неизбежное.  
Поднос казался тяжёлым, от напряжения на костяшках пальцев кожа натянулась добела и, казалось, вот-вот порвётся. Винде даже хотелось, чтобы в конце концов он выскользнул из рук, чтобы яблоки покатились по каменному полу, и тогда Винда впервые сказала бы, что не может.  
— Эй, это мне? — окликнула её Куини, улыбнувшись, и помахала перед лицом рукой. Винда не заметила, как словно в полусне дошла до её комнаты – ноги сами нашли нужную дорогу. — Выглядят аппетитно, — Куини потянулась рукой к самому верхнему яблоку, но вдруг замерла, а затем, встряхнув головой, словно отгоняя глупую мысль, быстро взяла его, играючи подбросила в воздух и поднесла ко рту. Она вжалась носом в красную кожуру и с наслаждением вдохнула.  
Всё как будто замедлилось или даже остановилось. Движения Куини казались плавными и тягучими, она словно целую вечность откусывала крошечный кусок, но, когда наконец откусила, всё ускорилось — быстрая смена эмоций на лице с искрящейся радости до горького разочарования. В её глазах не было страха – только обида и непонимание. Это укололо больнее всего. Для храброго сердца Куини Голдштейн предательство было хуже смерти. Когда её глаза закрылись, а сама она бессильно осела на пол, бестолково цепляясь за воздух руками, Винда не выдержала — поднос выпал из ослабевших рук и яблоки покатились по полу, рисуя сюрреалистическую, по-книжному ненастоящую картину.  
Винда в это же мгновенье поняла, какую ошибку совершила. Она никогда не думала, что чья-то смерть может принести ей такую боль. Но Куини и не была просто кем-то. Иногда казалось, что она была всем. Винда зажала рот рукой, стараясь подавить рвущийся наружу крик, осознание сходило медленно, словно снежная лавина, и так же грозило погрести под собой. Всё тело, казалось, стало невесомым и словно не её, она боялась повернуть голову и увидеть бездыханное тело Куини, посмотреть на дело своих собственных рук.  
В комнате всё ещё стоял сладкий яблочный аромат, и Винде казалось, что она задыхается, что он впитался в кожу навсегда и теперь будет преследовать её страшным напоминанием ошибки.  
Нужно было бежать. Куда угодно, прочь отсюда, прочь от себя. Она развернулась на каблуках, но вдруг услышала тихий вздох и, не веря своим ушам, обернулась.  
Куини поморщилась и снова тихо вздохнула. Винда медленно опустилась перед ней на колени, прикасаясь к тёплой коже щеки. Куини улыбнулась. Выражение её лица было таким спокойным, даже радостным, а дыхание таким ровным и размеренным, что, казалось, она просто спит. Винда не могла поверить, что её зелье дало осечку! После испорченного Кроветворного на втором курсе Шармбатона её зелья всегда были безупречными. Но как же хотелось верить, что случилось невозможное!  
Она не дала себе больше времени на раздумья и аппарировала спящую Куини в оранжерею, трансфигурировала небольшую софу прямо посреди алых роз, аккуратно уложив Куини на неё.  
Кроме самой Куини, здесь никто не бывал, но на всякий случай Винда всё-таки установила Защитный барьер, несмотря на опасность, что его может заметить Гриндельвальд.  
Винда аппарировала в свои комнаты и бросилась к гримуару, быстро перелистывая хрупкие листы. На нужной странице она снова пробежалась взглядом по списку ингредиентов и способу приготовления, но только теперь заметила небольшую приписку в самом конце, где бумага истончилась, а чернила почти стёрлись:  
«И потому смертелен этот яд, что спасение от него поцелуй любви. Однако же чувства этого не существует, а значит не существует и лекарства»  
Винда знала, что прабабка Эмилия Розье была затворницей и после убийства собственного мужа прожила в одиночестве до конца своих дней, не общаясь ни с детьми, ни с внуками, посвятив большую часть жизни изобретению ядов. И до этого дня Винда была уверена, что все они смертельны. Но это!  
Винда знала, что обязана найти лекарство, но даже не представляла с чего начать.  
В Нурменгарде многие относились к Куини с симпатией, но в чьей душе эта симпатия могла перерасти в любовь, Винда не знала, потому испробовать нужно было всё.  
Абернети долго собирался с духом и коснулся губ Куини быстрым, нерешительным поцелуем.  
Краффт скабрезно улыбнулся и впился громким, пошлым поцелуем, так что уже спустя секунду Винда отбросила его Ступефаем и с особым удовольствием наложила Обливиэйт.  
Криденс только смотрел своим тёмным, нечитаемым взглядом и помотал головой, отказываясь.  
Винда ненавидела их всех – за то, что не любили по-настоящему, за то, что приближались к ней, за то, что приходилось просить помощи! Винда была в отчаянии. Становилось очевидно, что выход только один.  
Она сломала не одно перо, прежде чем смогла написать три по-деловому сухие строчки:  
«Если хочешь увидеть Куини живой, завтра в полночь сожми порт-ключ в руке. Приходи один, если расскажешь кому-то — она умрёт».  
Он явился точно в указанное время, растрёпанный, словно за ним гналось стадо гиппогрифов, и как будто бы готовый к бою. Смешной, глупый магл.  
Когда он увидел Куини, лежащую в окружении роз, лицо его сделалось таким, что Винда сразу поняла — оно. Теперь наверняка должно сработать, он любит её, а она – его. Всё непременно получится, Винда поможет им бежать, а сама признается во всём Гриндельвальду и примет бой за нелегко давшееся ей решение.  
Он осторожно убирал волосы Куини назад, глядя с нежностью и мягко целуя, словно она самая большая драгоценность на свете. Но ничего не произошло. Он посмотрел по-совиному округлившимися глазами на Винду в поисках ответа, но вместо него получил лишь обратный порт-ключ. Он дёрнулся было к Куини, желая забрать её с собой, но наставленная на него палочка быстро остудила пыл.  
— Я спасу её. Чего бы мне это ни стоило, — нехотя сказала Винда, хотя меньше всего сейчас она желала разговаривать с грязным маглом.  
Он какое-то время рассматривал её, а затем кивнул, будто нашел так нужный ему ответ, и, бросив ещё один взгляд на спящую Куини, сжал в ладони порт-ключ.  
Но проблема была в том, что Винда не знала, что делать. Оставался только Гриндельвальд, но он был влюблён давно и накрепко своим извращённым пониманием любви – и даже если бы не был, Винда не рискнула бы попросить, боясь того, что всё может закончиться зелёной, беспощадной вспышкой, которая не оставит никаких шансов.  
Надежда таяла с каждым днём всё больше, и то, что Винда была согласна с прабабкой в том, что любовь, в сущности, это неопределённое понятие чего-то столь же эфемерного и таинственного как человеческая душа, не помогало. Она не верила, что лекарство есть, но продолжала искать его. Быть может, любви и правда не существовало, и Винда пыталась отыскать пустоту, ничто.  
Винда часто приходила к Куини, упиваясь эгоистичным осознанием того, что она – единственная гостья в этом укромном саду. Она подолгу сидела с Куини, просто глядя на её подрагивающие веки и часто изогнутые в полуулыбке губы, и думала, что если бы любовь существовала, то это была бы любовь к Куини Голдштейн. Она была бы простой и бесхитростной, как магия, но не теперешняя, а первобытная, которая диким мёдом бежала по венам предков, первозданная, словно сама жизнь.  
Дни слились в единую полосу из сладкого аромата роз, тихих вздохов и едва заметных улыбок. В один из таких дней Винда поняла, что больше не сможет. Одно движение, одно заклинание – и всё кончится. Она уже отступила чуть назад и занесла палочку, но затем снова подошла, решив, что украдёт это последнее мгновенье для себя, и, наклонившись, поцеловала немного обветренные, но мягкие губы.  
— Винда? — Куини сонно заморгала, в удивлении оглядываясь по сторонам. — Мне приснился страшный сон, там была ты и... и почему-то Якоб.  
Винда взяла её руку, перебирая тонкие пальцы, пытаясь вдохнуть поглубже, взять себя в руки, спрятать эмоции, но грудь жгло от неконтролируемого, обжигающего счастья:  
— Он закончился и больше не приснится.  
Следовало позаботиться о порт-ключе, сначала в родовое поместье, а дальше... как сложится, но Винда сидела, глупо улыбаясь, давая себе ещё немного времени насладиться этим мгновением любви.


End file.
